A Knight In Shining Armour
by Confusedknight
Summary: Why does Lord Wyldon hate Alanna so much? Set about a week before 'Squire', this oneshot explores the relationship between the Legend and the Training master. Please read & review...


(-a/n- Hi Everyone! This is just a one-shot which I felt like writing and I hope you will enjoy. I know I haven't updated 'A Mid-summer knight's dream' for ages, but I will soon, I promise. (Reviews will encourage me to do it sooner...hint...hint!) I just need to get this one-shot out of my head. I've been so busy with work, I haven't had a chance to write any fan fiction for ages…

Anyway, we are coming to the beginning of a very, very busy term, which is littered with exams and other pleasantries. So I'm afraid updating will be limited, but it is my aim to finish 'Mid-summer knight's dream.' I also have a couple more one-shot ideas for a rainy day and two more long stories; an angsty one about Kel and another (but it's a secret!) lol! Anyway so keep an eye out for them :D )

Enough waffle from me, here it is…

Confusedknight xxx

* * *

Corus, the capital of Tortall, summer in the seventeenth year of the reign of Jonathan IV and Thayet, his queen 456 HE.

(This is set about a week before 'Squire' begins.)

* * *

'That's my final word on the matter.' King Jonathan said firmly and sat down behind his desk.

The short, muscly woman glared at him through purple eyes.

'Now if there isn't anything else, I have a lot of paperwork to do.'

'I'm sorry your _highness _for taking up your valuable time, but there is something else.'

She slammed a bundle of reports onto his desk and turned abruptly, her fiery red hair whipping round and stalked away across the room.

'Alanna…' he called, trying to console the realms sole lady knight.

Before she could reach the door, it opened and in strolled a clean shaven man. Jonathan sighed inwardly, of all the people to walk in through the door, this person was probably the person who was most likely to enrage her further.

Alanna had stopped, and watched the man enter the room, glaring daggers at him.

'I'm glad you're here Lady Alanna, I need a word.'

Alanna's hand flew to the hilt of her sword, 'That's Sir Alanna to you.'

'Alanna…' Said the King.

'Yes, _your Majesty.'_ She replied with emphasis. It stung Jon that his best friend, his Champion, the girl he had guided since page hood, would no longer call him by his first name.

'What do you want Cavall?' Snarled Alanna.

Lord Wyldon paid her no attention and proceeded to the King's desk.

'The reports are all in here and I will be taking the pages to fief Naxen for their summer camp tomorrow.' He bowed to the King.

'But first, the matter of Squire Keladry.'

Alanna tensed.

'I have already spoken to Alanna and she understands she can't take Keladry of Mindelan as her squire, instead she is taking Nealan of Queenscove.'

'How coincidental, you can't have Squire Keladry, so you take her best friend.'

'Lord Wyldon, Alanna is taking Neal to train him in the arts of healing.'

Lord Wyldon nodded, to the king, but he looked scornfully at Alanna.

'As I was saying, I believe it is right to continue to enforce the ban on meetings between Sir Alanna and Squire Keladry.'

'No.' Alanna gasped, outraged.

'Yes,' said Lord Wyldon smiling, 'Squire Keladry had managed to prove herself this far, any meetings with you might cause people to suggest you helped her along.'

Both Lord Wyldon and Alanna turned to the King.

Jon sighed, 'Alanna for the girl's sake don't go near her, it's only four years.' Then turning to Lord Wyldon he said, 'Of course there maybe times when this ban may be hard to enforce, as I'm sure you are aware, if her Knight master comes on the Grand Progress then there may be times when the girl has to wait on a table with Alanna on, this cannot be helped.'

Alanna stood staring at the man who had been her friend, even her lover.

In a small voice she said, 'You don't understand do you? All my life I've been a freak, one of the once-a-century things. My aim was to show people that girls can become Knights. Most people have accepted girls can fight, so what is so different about becoming a knight. The answer: Knights are the elite; the training is hard and long. But girls can do it. I've waited fourteen years for another girl squire. She has proved herself against the odds, and yet you still label her 'the girl' like she is a different species. You disgust me, you really do.'

Jon, sat there unable to reply. He was so tired, and hadn't the strength to argue. He hated himself for what he was doing to his friend, but he was the King and had to agree that if Alanna became too friendly with Keladry of Mindelan, it would damage Keladry's reputation.

Secretly he hoped that Keladry of Mindelan's knight master would take her up to the North on border patrol, where she would be away from everyone. Little did he know that in exactly a week, standing opposite him would be another of his good friends, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's peak, telling him that he had chosen Keladry of Mindelan as his squire.

* * *

Alanna walked down a corridor. She had just finished speaking with Duke Baird of Queenscove, Squire Nealan's father. He had been delighted with her offer and assured her that he wouldn't let Neal accept any offers while she was away. Alanna had decided to return to the Swoop for a week to see her children, Alan and Aly were eleven and Thom was thirteen.

She was saddling up Darkmoon for the long ride home when a voice called.

'Did Squire Nealan accept your offer Lady Alanna?'

She spun, her temper flaring inside her. Lord Wyldon was standing in the yard, stroking his horse, who was a magnificent creature with a coat that shone in the sunlight.

'What have I ever done to you?' She demanded. 'You don't seem to have a problem with other women fighting, why me? Have I offended you in some way?'

Lord Wyldon didn't answer for a second, then he said,

'You will never understand.'

As she stared at him, she didn't see what she usually saw; a man defiant and proud. He was patting the horse tenderly and looked worn. She didn't blame him, the prospect of taking the pages on a summer camp was not one Alanna envied. As temper died, she was overcome with curiousity she said

'Try me.'

He looked up, straight at her as though sizing her up.

'You probably don't remember it, but I was entered page training a year after you.'

Alanna nodded remembering.

He sighed, 'Don't you understand?'

Again Alanna shook her head baffled.

'You were my idol.'

If she had been expecting anything, it wasn't that.

'But why?'

Lord Wyldon coloured slightly, 'You were Alan, only a small page yet an amazing swordsman, you had personal lessons with his grace, you were friends with the Prince, Raoul and Gary. You had saved the Prince during the sweating sickness. Everyone looked up to and admired you. As you grew older your skill increased, Sir Myles treated you as an equal, you had a magical sword and you were best friends with the Prince. Then you were asked to go with the squires, an honour in itself, but together with Jonathan you fought off the Ysandir demons, you became a legend among the Bazhir.

And then you became a squire, not any squire but the Prince's squire. You fought in the war, helped negotiate the peace treaty, saved the Prince's life again. All the girls loved you, but you never paid any attention to them. Everyone admired you. If I could've had half the amount of skill with a sword I would've been happy. Then there was the duel, you had only just become a knight, yet you had challenged the most powerful sorcerer in the Eastern lands. I was there at the duel. I was there when the truth came out. I was devastated. It is a hard thing, when someone you've looked up to all these years betrayed you.'

'I had to,' Alanna said her voice hoarse.

'That doesn't soften the blow. You had no idea how many times I had fantasised about being Squire Alan, and beating Daine of Melor in front of the whole court. The honour of it all, all the girls liked you, yet you didn't seem to care. Imagine how I felt, knowing that all these years my hero had been a girl masquerading as a boy. I was crushed, all hopes and dreams of us ever being friends and going off to do great deeds, had gone. When you came back and defeated Lord Roger, you had changed. You were Alanna and were no longer ashamed of you sex. You were the King's champion, the Lioness, you'd brought back the Dominion Jewel. If you hadn't taken any notice of me as Page Alan, then you wouldn't notice me now.

I didn't think Keladry of Mindelan would make it because you had done it, if that makes sense. You were living legend, how could an ordinary girl live up to you? But now I realise you were a girl just like Keladry, but prepared to make the sacrifices to take charge of you own life and do what you wanted. And for that I will always look up to you.'

He turned to walk away. Alanna was shell-shocked, thinking about it, she could remember the young Wyldon of Cavall, scrawny and always working hard at everything. And she also realised how much it must have taken him to admit out loud the truth.

'Wait,' she called and ran after him. Lord Wyldon turned.

Taking a deep breath, she said 'I'm sorry. If I had known…' she trailed away.

'If I can say one thing in my defence, I never meant to ignore you. I thought everyone hated me. I felt insecure for obvious reasons…'

They stood there staring at each other, both realising the truth at last. Alanna stuck out her hand awkwardly. Lord Wyldon accepted it and they smiled.

'I'll see you around.' Said Alanna embarrassed.

'Good luck with Queenscove.' Said Lord Wyldon, 'I've a feeling you've got more than you bargained for.' And smiling he rode away. Pausing out of site he looked back at the Lady Knight with a whole new perspective.

A man had just rode up and dismounted. Alanna turned round.

'How about a kiss for ye're laddybuck.' Drawled the man.

'George!' Alanna cried and flung herself into her husband's arms. Lord Wyldon decided not to intrude on their privacy any longer and rode off wishing that he could kiss and hug his wife too.

**The End**

* * *

Oh dear, I don't like this very much, not one of my better fics. It didn't turn out quite as well as I thought…but as I've just spent ages writing it, soI'm going to post it anyway. Please review as I would love to know what you thought of it. It was just my way of explaining why Lord Wyldon doesn't like Alanna. Because I don't think he's a nasty person, because at the end ofthe bookshe's nice to Kel. I think he is just misunderstood. Anyone agree with me? Please, please review.

Confusedknight xx


End file.
